HYDE
by Hanselgretel
Summary: Seorang pria berkharisma yang juga berprofesi sebagai pengacara bernama Wu Yifan, memiliki hubungan misterius dengan seorang asing bernama Kris Li, yang tertutup dan penuh dengan teka-teki. Kehadiran sosoknya terkait dengan pertemuan Yifan dengan seorang perempuan bernama Huang Zitao, yang juga merupakan anak dari seorang menteri. GS! TAORIS


HOLAAAAAAAA… This is a brand new fanfiction from me. Terinspirasi dari menjamurnya k-drama yang mengusung tema dissociative identity disorder, kaya _Hyde, Jekyll, and I_ dan _Kill Me Heal Me_ , both are great to watch.

Oke, mengesampingkan hal tersebut, please do not expect too high sama ff ini, secara saya bukan dokter ahli kejiwaan maupun penulis macem Sr. Arthur Conan Doyle yang tingkat imajinasinya ga usah ditanyain lagi. Saya mah cuma orang biasa yang ngeship pairing Taoris yang tingkat imajinasinya cuma sebatas sinetron atau telenovela. Sekali lagi, you've been warned lol.

Anyway, ff ini akan sedikit berlatar belakang korea pas jaman-jaman kdrama Goong (which is ada kerajaan dan pemerintahannya), jadi kalo ga suka bisa langsung klik back yaaa. Oya, last but not least, sesuai judulnya, ff ini juga tercetus salah satunya karena lagu yang dibawain sama si fandom boygroup bernama cahaya bintang yang baru saja ulang tahun yang ke-3 (dan masih stay ber-6 *eh).

Terakhir (beneran terakhir), I still have another ongoing ff, jadi yaa updatenya ga bakalan nentu, depends sama schedule, dan tingkat procrastinate saya yang supeer.

Alright then, enjoy this abal-abal fic! Have a great day, chingus!

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu mendadak ramai, ketika sebuah pengumuman mengenai keluarga kerajaan menyebar melalui berbagai media. Berita mengenai status sang calon putera mahkota, Zhou Mi yang akan segera menggeser tahta sang ayahanda akhir-akhir ini memang gencar diberitakan. Namun bukan hal itu yang kini menjadi perbincangan para pengunjung kedai, yang bahkan lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan berita tersebut ketimbang menikmati secangkir kopi dan roti hangat. Kejadian semacam ini tentunya tak lepas dari pengamatan seorang ahli hukum bernama Wu Yifan, yang masih asik menikmati _hoddeok_ hangat sambil terus mencuri dengar perbincangan para pengunjung yang semakin seru terdengar.

"Sudah kubilang, Menteri Huang pasti menjual anaknya untuk dinikahkan dengan keluarga kerajaan itu. Betul-betul picik!" Seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal menyuarakan opininya ke muka publik, yang langsung disambut hangat oleh beberapa orang yang berusaha menimpali pernyataannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Menteri Huang tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu terhadap puterinya sendiri, mengingat bagaimana dia bersikap selama ini. Pastilah keluarga kerajaan mendengar kisah puteri keluarga Huang yang cantik, dan kemudian memintanya untuk menikahi sang calon putera mahkota."

"Ini pasti politik! Orang-orang semacam mereka sudah pasti hanya akan memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri." Timpal seorang pria berjanggut tipis yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca deretan kata dalam surat kabar harian yang terlihat lusuh digenggaman tangannya.

Wu Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya, menyadari topik hangat yang saat ini dibicarakan, berkaitan dengan salah satu kliennya, Tn. Huang. Pria berkumis lebat yang menjabat sebagai salah satu menteri itu memang pernah memintanya membereskan status kepemilikan lahan sebanyak 10 hektar yang merupakan sengketa antara pemerintah dan salah satu petinggi partai oposisi. Beruntung, Wu Yifan dengan segala kecerdasannya mampu memenangkan kasus tersebut dan membuatnya dikenal terutama dikalangan para petinggi kala itu.

Ia bergerak mendekati kerumunan tersebut, mendengarkan kembali rentetan peristiwa yang tengah terjadi. Mengenai Zhou Mi, putera mahkota yang akan segera meminang puteri semata wayang sang Menteri, bernama Huang Zitao. Yifan tertarik meraih surat kabar yang tergeletak disalah satu meja, memperhatikan secara detail kolom berisi informasi yang menjadi buah bibir khalayak ramai. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah gambar yang menampilkan rupa seorang gadis yang ia yakini bernama Zitao. Wajah gadis itu jelas sekali cantik, dengan hidung mancung, dan bentuk mata yang indah. Perlu ia akui, puteri kliennya itu memang layak disebut sebagai salah satu gadis tercantik di pelosok negeri, mengingat tak banyak gadis-gadis sebayanya yang memiliki aura dan wajah dengan tingkat keindahan yang seperti yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Dia memang cantik, bung, tapi sayangnya dia tak akan mau berurusan apapun dengan kita. Gadis itu memiliki kelasnya sendiri."

Menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan dirinya, Yifan mendongakkan wajahnya, menemui sepasang manik hitam milik seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus yang kini tersenyum ramah. Kemejanya sedikit kumal dengan beberapa noda oli bertengger dibeberapa spot. Dalam sekali terka, Yifan sudah mengetahui perihal pekerjaan pria yang saat ini menatapnya penuh minat.

Dengan canggung, pemuda tampan itu membalas senyuman yang diberikan, sambil kembali menyibukkan diri membaca kata demi kata di laman utama bertajuk _The upcoming royal wedding_.

"Namaku Lee Jaehwan, kurasa kau baru disini…"

Lagi-lagi Yifan harus menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk sekedar mengantisipasi pertanyaan dari orang asing yang kelewat ramah itu. Jujur saja, ia memang suka berbasa-basi tetapi tidak, ketika ia dibutuhkan untuk bersikap efektif seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku Yifan… Dan aku memang baru berada di Negara ini, kurang dari satu tahun."

Lee Jaehwan menaikkan alisnya dengan antusias, rahangnya membuka seketika bersiap untuk merespon ucapan laki-laki berwajah _foreign_ itu.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti bukan berasal dari sini. Aku bisa menebaknya dari sikap dan juga logatmu yang cukup kental."

Wu Yifan hanya menaikkan bahunya, memberikan sedikit respon atas pertanyaan lelaki bernama Lee Jaehwan itu, sebelum merapikan pakaiannya, dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedai. Pemuda asal negeri tirai bambu itu terlihat begitu menawan dengan setelan hitam dan coat berbahan wool, ditambah posturnya yang tinggi tegap serta wajahnya yang tampan. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang sedikit lembab akibat hujan semalam, sambil terus berjalan melewati deretan blok dikawasan perniagaan daerah pinggir kota.

Pemuda itu memang sengaja tak membawa serta kendaraannya, meningat kondisinya saat ini yang tengah memantau sepak terjang para golongan sudra yang merupakan permintaan salah seorang kliennya yang juga salah seorang petinggi negeri. Setelah mengecek bahwa tak ada lagi orang lain selain dirinya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel series terbarunya, menekan gabungan angka yang kemudian menghubungkannya dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya."

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu mendengus kesal tatkala ia mendengar kabar pertunangannya dengan sang kekasih yang menyebar secara viral. Memang benar ia akan bertunangan dengan sang putera mahkota, akan tetapi pengumuman resmi baru akan dikumandangkan oleh pihak kerajaan dan bukan melalui pemberitaan media yang terlihat begitu sok tahu dalam menyampaikan informasi. Wajahnya yang semula penuh dengan gurat keriangan khas gadis sebayanya, menghilang dalam hitungan detik ketika ia membaca deretan kalimat dalam salah satu surat kabar harian.

"Mereka pasti menuduh ayah yang melakukan ini semua."

Perempuan bernama Zitao itu segera beranjak menuju salah satu ruangan didalam mansion milik keluarganya. Setibanya disana ia langsung mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu mahoni tua yang kemudian disambut dengan sebuah suara serak khas yang merupakan suara milik ayahnya, Tn. Huang.

"Ayah, apa kau sudah membaca berita hari ini?" Gadis bersuara lembut itu membuka percakapan, gayanya yang santun terlihat dalam gestur tubuhnya yang sedikit menunduk.

Pria paruh baya yang baru saja kehilangan momen paginya, tersenyum meresponi penuturan sang puteri yang terkesan menggebu.

"Tentang pernikahanmu dan Putera Mahkota?"

Zitao menganggukkan kepala, mata elangnya bersinar menyorotkan sebuah pertanyaan dibenaknya yang ingin segera ia lepaskan.

"Kurasa masyarakat telah salah menilai kita, ayah. Mereka berfikir kau yang menjualku untuk kepentingan politik."

Pria berkumis itu terlihat tak bergeming dan malah asik menikmati cairan pekat dalam cangkirnya, seolah apa yang didengarnya tak berarti apapun. Membuat si gadis yang justru terlihat kebingungan atas reaksi yang diterimanya dari sang ayah.

"Kurasa kau terlalu gegabah sayang, tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan. Masyarakat bebas menentukan apa yang ingin mereka percaya, sementara yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menutup telingamu dan tak usah memperdulikan mereka."

Huang Zitao tampak ragu-ragu, bibirnya mengatup cepat sebelum sempat melontarkan sepatah kata.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menggunakan issue ini untuk menggulingkanmu ayah? Kudengar pihak oposisi begitu gencar mencari titik kelemahan setiap petinggi, setelah protes yang terjadi terkait kebijakan bulan lalu."

Menteri Huang terlihat tertegun sejenak, membenarkan penuturan gadis kecilnya yang kini beranjak dewasa. Pikirannya kembali diingatkan akan kejadian beberapa bulan silam atas protes terkait kebijakan parlemen yang dianggap tidak pro rakyat.

"Aku akan membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan penasehat hukumku. Terimakasih untuk perhatianmu, nak."

Gadis muda itupun segera berlalu dari hadapan sang menteri yang kembali sibuk menuntaskan kegiatannya. Menyesapi setiap tetes cairan pekat yang mengalir mengisi rongga kerongkongannya, sedikit mengobati perasaannya yang entah mengapa terasa kelu setiap kali ia diperhadapkan dengan tantangan hidup. Kematian sang isteri beberapa bulan silam, cukup memberikan dampak atas kinerjanya didalam pekerjaan. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu kehilangan sosok pendukung yang selama ini setia mendampingi hidupnya. Membuat ayah satu anak ini mau tak mau harus berjuang seorang diri menghadapi kejamnya dunia pekerjaan yang ia geluti puluhan tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan merapihkan kemeja biru langit yang saat ini ia kenakan bersama dengan coat hitam dan celana pipa berwarna senada. Arloji keberuntungannya tak lupa ia masukkan kedalam saku, sebelum dirinya melangkah keluar dari pintu apartment dikawasan Gangnam miliknya, dengan membawa serta sebuah tas berisi berkas-berkas sang klien yang akan segera ia sambangi. Tangannya mengayun, menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kemudian membawanya menuju rumah salah satu pria berkuasa di negeri, Tn. Huang.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk tiba di kediaman menteri yang dikenal tegas dan penuh dengan karisma itu. Yifan berjalan menghampiri sebuah pagar besi dengan tinggi lebih dari dua meter, sebuah bel tercipta diantara kedua tembok penyangga. Pemuda dengan postur gagah itu hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum seorang wanita muda membuka akses menuju mansion yang hanya dibatasi oleh besi-besi tua yang terpagar disekeliling property.

"Tn. Wu? Silahkan masuk, Tn. Huang sudah menunggu anda."

Yifan mengikuti jejak langkah sang perempuan yang diketahui merupakan salah seorang juru masak di kediaman sang menteri. Tangan dinginnya mengepal erat tas berisi berkas, sambil nafasnya bergerak teratur dalam rongga dadanya. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali acuh dengan kehidupan pribadi kliennya, namun semenjak ia mengetahui sebuah harta terpendam dalam wujud gadis muda bernama Huang Zitao, ia mulai mengubah pandangannya.

Mereka pun tiba disebuah ruangan diujung koridor yang disampingnya tertata tanaman berbunga yang dapat terlihat dari balik jendela. Ruangan kerja yang hanya berisi beberapa carik kertas dan pena, serta rak buku yang terlihat sedikit rapuh termakan usia.

"Ah, terimakasih telah merespon panggilan saya sebelumnya Tn. Wu... Kehadiran anda sangat saya harapkan." Ucap sang pemilik rumah dengan gayanya yang santun dan begitu ramah. Yifan memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat dan jabatan tangannya kepada sang menteri yang kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk menempati kursi kayu dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda? Saya sama sekali tak mendengar apapun terkait pemberitaan tentang diri anda setelah kasus penyelewengan dana Pejabat Ahn awal bulan Januari lalu."

"Saya hidup sangat baik, kurasa saya berhutang pada anda karena telah mempercayakan kasus sengketa tanah pada saya yang membuat banyak petinggi negeri ini akhirnya menyadari perihal keberadaan saya."

Tn. Huang terkekeh, terlihat jelas beberapa garis halus yang kini menghiasi sebagain besar wajahnya.

"Saya bahkan sudah melupakan kejadian itu sungguh… Saya rasa alasannya bukan itu, melainkan karena kapabilitas anda yang sungguh memukau."

Yifan menaikkan garis bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Anda terlalu memuji saya, Menteri Huang. Tapi baiklah jika memang menurut anda begitu, saya sangat berterimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Anda patut menerima apresiasi itu, Tn. Wu."

Kedua pria berbeda generasi itu baru saja akan memulai pembahasannya sebelum sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi keduanya. Setelah ucapan singkat tanda persetujuan dari sang pemilik ruangan, masuklah sesosok gadis muda berusia belasan akhir, berambut sehitam malam dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan wajah secantik malaikat. Ditangannya terdapat nampan berisi dua cangkir minuman, dengan corak lukisan China. Gadis menawan itu berjalan dengan segala keanggunannya, membuat wajah sang pemuda merona seketika tatkala kedua manik matanya beradu dalam sebuah tatapan singkat. Betul-betul sebuah karya sempurna!

"Ah, ya, kenalkan, puteriku satu-satunya, Huang Zitao…" Menteri Huang bangkit dan dengan sigap mengenalkan sang gadis yang menundukkan wajahnya penuh hormat. Dengan sundress putih berbahan chiffon, dan rambut indahnya yang ditata sedemikian alami, gadis itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Wu Yifan tak dapat berkata-kata ketika tangan sehalus sutera itu beradu dalam sebuah jabatan tangan singkat yang bahkan tak lebih dari 3 detik. Ia menyesapi betapa indah dan rapuhnya makhluk bernama Huang Zitao yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Matanya yang bulat menyiratkan kepolosan khas gadis belasan, dengan bibir kucingnya yang bak madu, manis dan begitu menggoda. Pipi perempuan muda itu lantas merona kemerahan saat ia mendapati tatapan intens dari sang pemuda.

"Wu Yifan..."

"Huang Zitao…"

Yifan tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis bernama Zitao itu, ekor matanya lantas mengikuti langkah kecil kaki si gadis yang tak lama bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat ia tak lagi mampu menangkap siluet indah milik Zitao yang hanya sekejap mampu ia rasakan. Seolah ada sebuah magnet dalam diri gadis itu yang membuatnya tersengat masuk kedalamnya. Dan Yifan sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda berusia 27 tahun itu menggerakkan pena-nya dengan gerakan memutar, berusaha sebisa mungkin menuangkan isi kepalanya dalam barisan kalimat teratur yang saat ini begitu sulit ia lakukan. Sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis cantik bermarga Huang itu, seluruh kehidupannya seolah berada dititik nol. Aura memikat gadis _Chinese_ itu sungguh-sungguh mengontrol kehidupannya, bahkan ketika ia harus menyelesaikan laporan penyelidikan terakhirnya, yang ia fikirkan justru bagaimana kerlingan mata cantik itu membuatnya kehilangan cara untuk bernafas.

Dengan sedikit frustasi, Wu Yifan menghentikan kegiatan konyolnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan _distraction_ , dan secangkir kopi panas di café dekat apartmentnya sepertinya cukup menjadi pilihan. Dirinya segera bangkit, meraih mantel cokelat miliknya, menuju tempat dimana ia dapat menikmati satu dua cangkir kopi favoritnya.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mendorong pintu dengan sebuah tanda bertuliskan _open_ dibagian etalase kaca. Aroma semerbak khas biji kopi dengan segera menyapa penciumannya, dan perlu digarisbawahi, Yifan begitu menyukainya.

"Satu espresso tanpa gula." Ucapnya datar. Tangannya dengan segera menarik keluar dompet kulit hitamnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada perempuan dibalik mesin kasir.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tn. Wu. Terimakasih."

Yifan mengucapkan terimakasih, sebelum membawa cangkir berisi minuman tersebut kearah meja dekat jendela. Entah mengapa, malam ini udara begitu dingin, padahal musimnya sudah berlalu sejak sebulan terakhir. Sambil sesekali menyesapi cairan hitam dalam cangkir miliknya, tangannya meraih ponsel pintarnya, mengetikkan beberapa digit kata sebelum sebuah laman berisi informasi terunggah.

"Cantik…" Bisiknya pelan. Layar ponselnya berisi kumpulan gambar dengan wajah gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi pikirannya. Dirinya baru mengetahui bahwa gadis cantik itu merupakan salah satu mahasiswi Universitas terbaik di Seoul dan tengah mengambil jurusan design.

Jemarinya sibuk mencari berita-berita mengenai sang puteri Menteri, sampai ia berhenti pada sebuah pemberitaan mengenai pertunangannya dengan putera mahkota, Zhou Mi. Mata elangnya sibuk membaca tulisan berisi omong kosong yang ditulis oleh awak media. Ia memperhatikan wajah sang putera mahkota yang begitu bangga memperkenalkan kekasihnya ke muka publik. Yifan merasakan bagaimana wajahnya memanas, ketika ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang berhasil menarik hatinya, sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan akan segera melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih.

Meski begitu, dirinya terus memaksa untuk kembali membaca berbagai pemberitaan tentangnya, tak mempedulikan bagaimana hatinya bergejolak ketika ia melihat beragam pose penuh kasih kedua anak manusia dalam sebuah foto yang tersebar didunia maya. Ya, Yifan belum pernah merasakan _attraction_ yang begitu luar biasa saat melihat gadis sebelumnya. Ia memang menyukai gadis-gadis cantik, mantan kekasihnya pun seorang model kenamaan meskipun hubungan tersebut hanya bertahan selama dua bulan. Tetapi hal aneh tercipta manakala ia melihat gadis bernama Huang Zitao, yang bahkan mungkin tak mengenalinya selain karena urusan pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh sang ayah, Tn. Huang.

Saat dirinya begitu sibuk membolak-balik laman di ponselnya, seseorang memasuki café yang saat ini ia singgahi. Dirinya sama sekali tak menaruh minat, sampai sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya. Suara yang sama ketika ia mendengar lantunan indah nama anak manusia yang terdengar bak nyanyian surga.

"Satu caramel macchiato."

Seketika Yifan menaikkan arah pandangannya menuju asal suara dan betapa terkejutnya, saat dilihatnya sosok berwajah indah tepat berdiri didepan sang barista yang tengah sibuk menuangkan beberapa bahan ke dalam mesin pembuat kopi.

Ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai kemudian, Zitao yang menyadari tatapan asing segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan seketika terhenti saat wajah familiar menginvasi penglihatannya.

"Tn. Wu?"

.

.

.

"Sangat menyenangkan dapat bertemu dengan Anda Tn. Wu, bagaimana kabar anda?" Zitao membuka percakapan sambil sesekali menikmati cairan manis ditangannya. Tatapan penuh pesona yang dimiliki pria berambut klimis dihadapannya sedikit membuat perasaan tak nyaman menghinggapi dirinya. Bukan karena tidak menyukainya, justru karena ia begitu menyukai pandangan teduh pemuda tampan itu.

"Kabarku baik. Kau bisa menghentikan kecanggungan ini dengan berhenti berbicara formal denganku…" Sebuah senyum tercipta dikedua belah bibir Wu Yifan, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat berjalan diluar keinginannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, ia terlihat sedikit tersipu dengan penuturan sang penasihat hukum yang seolah mampu membaca pemikirannya, meskipun ia tahu, bukan hal yang sulit, saat semua terlihat begitu nyata.

"Kurasa ini akan terasa sedikit aneh…"

"Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Yifan, atau apapun selain Tn. Wu. Entah mengapa bayanganku terhadap Tn. Wu adalah sosok lelaki tua yang _overweight_ dengan wajah _grumpy_."

Ucapan spontannya langsung memancing tawa gadis bernama Zitao, yang saat ini menampilkan ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan miliknya dalam sebuah rangkaian suara. Yifan terlihat begitu menikmati bagaimana indahnya lantunan nada yang dikeluarkan oleh sang perempuan.

"Baiklah, Tn. W- Maksudku Yifan-ge, karena aku tahu umurmu pasti jauh diatasku."

"Terdengar lebih baik kurasa. Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang dimainkan oleh beberapa musisi dalam café. Lagu popular milik salah satu _boygroup_ terkenal dengan segera menarik perhatian si gadis yang seolah terhanyut dalam melodinya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Hanya saja banyak sekali tugas menggambar. Kurasa seharusnya aku mengambil jurusan Bisnis atau Psikologi seperti yang diminta oleh ayahku."

Yifan menolehkan wajahnya kearah jendela, dimana gerimis perlahan membasahi jalanan kota yang semakin sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa _pedestrian_ yang berlari menghindari gemericik air dari langit yang semakin deras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Kupikir ayahmu pasti tidak akan menyetujui jika mengetahui puterinya keluar malam-malam."

Terdengar suara tarikan nafas sang perempuan yang kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas meja kayu tempatnya bersandar.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali. Kurasa aku perlu menelpon taksi, hujannya semakin lebat…"

Zitao menghentikkan gerakan tangannya seketika saat tangan kekar milik Yifan menarik pergelangannya, membuat mata beningnya membulat sempurna. Sama sekali tak terlintas dibenaknya, ketika pria dengan usia jauh diatasnya mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tanpa kendali. Ia menundukkan sedikit wajahnya yang merona akibat sentuhan yang diterimanya dari sang pria.

"Tak perlu, aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak baik jika kau bepergian seorang diri di malam hari."

Zitao hanya mampu mengikuti permintaan sang pengacara, yang kemudian menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia merasakan perasaan hangat melingkupi wajahnya yang saat ini sudah sangat memerah. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak merasakan hal-hal semacam ini, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan dengan sang kekasih yang juga merupakan seseorang dengan sejuta kuasa.

TBC


End file.
